


Ah, Thank you.

by xinchuns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Xukun as leader, Zhengting comforting him, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinchuns/pseuds/xinchuns
Summary: Xukun was skeptical.Zhengting believed.





	Ah, Thank you.

Cai Xukun has been staring at the floor while fidgeting his fingers backtage. No, not because he was nervous about their first official fanmeet. But because this is the day he'll announce and introduce himself as NINE PERCENT's leader. He doesn't know how the others will take this. He doesn't know-

"Kunkun." His words were cutoff when the older guy nudged his shoulder and hooked his arms on his.

"Zhengting-ge" He smiled, his eyes landing on their arms. 

"Are you okay?" Zhengting asked as he places his hands on Xukun's to calm him down.

"I'm okay..." The younger guys voice trails off, Zhengting tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

"I.. I just.. Do you think people will like the idea of me being the leader?" Zhengting slightly nodded his head, now understanding why the guy has been uneasy.

"Kunkun. People will always have something to say. Something good. Something bad. You won't be able to control that. But please remember that there are people who will continue to support you and love you. You have your iKuns, right? You have us. You have me." Zhengting started rubbing his thumb over the back of Xukun's hand, but remained silent and let out a heavy sigh.

So Zhengting made Xukun look at him, holding his chin. He was quite flustered at how close their faces are.

"Cai Xukun. Look at me, and listen well. You'll do great. I know it. You proved yourself during Idol Producer. You lead your teams to win. You are dependable despite your age. You are patient. You are kind. You helped the other trainees whenever they are struggling with the dance or the song. Kunkun, you are a leader. You will be a great leader." Zhengting held his gaze with Xukun. Nodding his head to assure him.

"And if things get rough, you can always come to me. I've been handling 6 troublesome kids for the past years. Not to mention the other 3 in Korea. I've got first hand experience with being a leader. I'll help you. I'll back you up, Kunkun." With this, Xukun pulled Zhengting for a hug. Burying his face on the older guy's neck with a tear secretly rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped it off and mutters a soft thank you to Zhengting.

He has a lot to say to Zhengting, but he held it back. He might actually burst into tears if he started talking. Which is bad since there's only 5 minutes until the fanmeet starts. 

-

The fanmeet ended without any problems. It went smooth. He enjoyed the stage with his brothers.

_Brothers_

It's funny how he treats his members as his brothers...except one.

Zhu Zhengting. What happened earlier was only one of the many times Zhengting helped him and cheered him up whenever he's feeling down. He was always there, taking care of him as if he was one of his kids. 

_Kid._

It pains him thinking that he only sees him as his son. How he treats him just like how he treats Chengcheng and the other Yuehua boys. 

That sucks. Because he has been admiring him, not as a gege and no not even a mom, but as a person. As a guy. His feelings have been growing since mid-Idol Producer. Zhengting's fault. He would always ask him if he's eaten already. Or if he took his vitamins. And sometimes would wipe his sweat. He would also lean his head on Xukun's shoulder while resting. Or lie on his lap. He would hug him from the back. Those were just the skinships. But what made him admire the guy is a combination of a lot of things. His love for the stage, for his fans, for his Yuehua babies (which he finds really cute, especially when he calls them baobao.) His passion in performing. His hard work. His leadership, his skills. And despite being popular, he remained humble. He always thinks his dance isn't good enough so he practices more. 

He didn't notice that he's been spacing out once again, until Ziyi came.

"Bro, you're too obvious." Ziyi whispered before chuckling.

"Huh? What..?" Confused. 

"Bro, you've been eyeing Zhengting so long you'd burn a hole on his body. And you whispered his name" Ziyi smirked.

Fuck. Did he really?

"You're whipped!" He can hear the teasing laugh Ziyi has been suppressing in his words.

"Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." Damn, that sounded defensive.

"I'm your best friend, you think I wouldn't notice?" He hated how Ziyi wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go away, B O O G I E Wang Ziyi." He teased him back, earning a groan from the other guy before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

-

They finally had a 2 schedule-free day after their fanmeets ended. Probably a rest before they start practicing again but this time, for their official debut.

He's staying alone in their dorms while the others were out. He decided to use the two days to stay at home and sleep. 

Or so he thought. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Kunkun?" Ah, that nickname. Only one person calls him by Kunkun. It's always only Kun, Kun-ge or Xukun.

The guy opened his door and went inside.

"Zhengting? I thought you were out?" He sat up from the bed to greet the guy.

"I was but I realized you'll be alone here so I decided to stay to accompany you. That is... if you like..?" Cute. How can he be cute just by standing right there.

"Of course. It's fine." He replied.. Maybe a little too quick. 

"Oh. Great." Xukun's eyes widened when Zhengting slipped under his blanket to join him in bed.

"This is much better. Do you plan on sleeping in, Kunkun?" He moved back to give space to his visitor, and also to put a safe distance between them.

"Not really sleep. But just stay in bed." He tried composing himself when Zhengting settled down.

 

_Silence_

 

A few minutes of silence enveloped the room, with Zhengting staring at his face.

"So... your best friend told me something." 

_Shit, Wang Ziyi._

He almost said it out loud, but he only tilted his head as a response. Play it safe, Xukun.

"He said that you need to talk to me about something. Is it about the leader thing?" He can hear the concern on Zhengting's voice as the older guy continued. Thank goodness!

"I told you right? That you'll be great... And-" 

He didn't mean to not listen on his lecture, but his face is really distracting. Especially his lips. Is it soft? How about his hair? His disheveled hair. The urge to run his fingers through it... And his skin. He bets his skin is extremely smooth. Knowing he uses facemask almost twice everyday.

But his lips. He wonders how Zhengting's lips would feel...against his lips.

"K-kunkun?" He snapped out of his daydream and

_FUCK_

"Did you hear what I said?" Uh-oh. He just used the tone he uses with his Yuehua sons when he wants them to listen.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You were just so close. And I... I got distracted. You're beautiful. I couldn't..." He stuttered all too quickly before he heard the guy in front of him talk.

"Kunkun, shut up." 

 

"I'm.. I'm really sorry..." He apologized once again. He turned his gaze away and looked down... only to be surprised by a pair of soft lips.

It was just a peck. A short and quick peck. But it's enough to make Xukun's system go into a haywire.

He blinks.

_Once._

_Twice._

Before leaning in to seal the older guy's lips with a kiss. This time it lingers...

_Slow.._

_Passionate.._

_Eyes closed.._

Before whispering in between. How? He didn't know.

"I like you." 

He wasn't even sure if Zhengting heard him. But the older guy pulled away, brushed his hair before smiling. 

"I know, your best friend Wang Ziyi told me." He wiggled his brows while Xukun groans.

_Damn you, Wang Ziyi._

"Actually it was his plan to take the rest out so we could talk..." He shrugs with a teasing smile on his lips.

"And I like you too." Zhengting smiles, and so did he. "Make sure to treat Ziyi out or something."

They spent the rest of the day in bed; cuddling, talking, kissing, cuddling, more talking and making out.

 

_Ah, Thank you Wang Ziyi._

**Author's Note:**

> so, uhm this is my first time writing a fic. i know it's bad. i'm sorry i just tried hehe. also wrote it on a whim when cai xukun was announced as our leader.
> 
>  
> 
> •anyway, please leave comments, advice, criticism or whatsoever•


End file.
